Lustro z lodu
by VeeVenea
Summary: To twoje życie, więc zrób z nim co chcesz. To moje motto, zawsze kiedy ktoś każe mi podjąć decyzje, zawsze zrobię na przekór innym. Gdy dano mi szanse od losu by od nowa poprowadzić swój los, niechętnie je zaakceptowałem. Nie poddam się, przynajmniej postaram się, losowi i udowodnię, że ścieżka mojego życia nie jest wykuta w skale. Ja, Yuuri Katsuki, wam to przysięgam. SI-story.
1. Prolog

Ten fanfic chciałabym poprowadzić inaczej niż większość piszących o tzw. „self-insert"'. Z początku może brzmieć bardzo filozoficznie lub prawie tak jakbym zarzucała komuś jego irracjonalny sposób myślenia, z góry przepraszam. Miejscami może brzmieć zuchwale i impertynencko.

Zwykle bohater tego typu fanowskiego opowiadania od razu po wspaniałym odrodzeniu od razu wie gdzie jest, kim jest i dokładnie wszystko pamięta jak to leciała fabuła danego fandomu. Taki bohater planuje albo sprawić, że wszystko będzie perfekcyjnie i jeśli trzeba to uratuje wszystkich przed śmiercią, jeśli oczywiście dane postacie fabularnie umierają, taka postać chce się bawić w boga. Ukaże tutaj jak ja wyobrażam sobie takie zjawisko. Po prologu rodzaj narracji może się zmieniać. Przepraszam jeśli przynudzam. Pewnie i tak większość ludzi pominie ten fragment od autorski. Przejdźmy do prologu. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, że prolog nie jest w klimacie YoI.

* * *

…Pierwszą twoją myślą po odrodzeniu na pewno nie będzie „Oh, odrodziłem się w tym konkretnym anime, sprawię, że ten świat będzie lepszy, wszystko co mi się nie podoba po naprawiam."Absolutnie nie. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach po śmierci nie będzie myślał o swojej ulubionej serii. Najpierw będziesz w szoku po niedawnej śmierci i uświadomieniu sobie faktu, że mimo to jednak żyjesz. Później trafia do ciebie, że straciłeś, bądź straciłaś, wszystko co posiadałeś w poprzednim życiu. Nie ma odwrotu. Możliwe, że przed pierwszy rok, a może dłużej, będziesz bardzo płaczliwym dzieckiem. Każdy znosi taki fakt inaczej. Nie zajęłoby ci długo skojarzenie, że nie rozumiesz niczego co do ciebie mówią, nawet jeśli bardzo dobrze opanowałeś dany język w przeszłości. Szok zrobiłby swoje, na pewno przyćmiłby ci jasność myślenia. Wszystko co będziesz widzieć przez jakiś czas będzie wyglądać dla ciebie prawdopodobnie strasznie, ponieważ wzrok dziecka dopiero naprawdę rozwija się po narodzinach. Możliwe, że przez ten rok w trakcie którego będziesz wychodzić szoku i starać się doprowadzić wszystko do jednego mianownika będziesz koszmarem dla swoich nowych rodziców i przez długi czas spędzisz im sen z oczu. Nie będą widzieli o co ci chodzi, czy ci coś dolega, a ty poza rozpaczą nad swoją nieodwołalnie utraconą przeszłością i możliwym przyszłym życiem jako dawny ty, będziesz również wyrażać swój gniew i frustracje wobec utraty kontroli nad ciałem. W końcu niemowlę nie potrafi kontrolować swojego pęcherza, mówić czy chodzić. Jedyne co możesz zrobić to tylko leżeć i machać swoimi, w tamtym momencie, bezużytecznymi kończynami.

Przez jakiś czas myślisz, że to szansa od losu na nowy star. Rozmyślasz o tym co zrobisz lepiej w tym życiu, w końcu dla ciebie spełniła się możliwość „gdybym mogła cofnąć się czasie to bym zrobiła to inaczej". Myślisz jaki to będziesz drogi bohaterze wspaniały, albo może zacznie poszukiwać zemsty za to co zrobiono ci w poprzednim życiu. Powiem ci prawdę, jeśli nie będziesz mieć odpowiednich motywacji to wiedz, że raczej nic nie zrobisz. Utkwisz w sposobie swojego postępowania z poprzedniego życia. Jeśli w poprzednim życiu „płynąłeś z nurtem rzeki" to i w tym to zrobisz. Jeśli byłeś nudny dalej będziesz, jeśli nieśmiałość odbierała ci szanse na zawierania nowych znajomości i bycie bardziej zauważalny i „cool" to dalej będziesz szarą eminencją otoczenia. Akceptowałeś ból jaki ci zadawano w poprzednim życiu? Zaakceptujesz i w tym. Stworzysz tło dla innych. W sumie doprowadzisz do tego, że postać w którą z taką radością chciałaś się wcielić jest przez ciebie psuta, bo nie jesteś taki jak osoba w której ciele się odrodziłeś. Smutne czyż nie? A może będziesz bardziej porywczy, będziesz uważał, że skoro raz się odrodziłeś to i odrodzisz się ponownie, więc śmierć ci nie straszna. Wiedz, że jeśli odrodziłeś się uniwersum w którym ludzie regularnie giną to właśnie ty będziesz tą pierwszą ofiarą dzięki, której zwykle dowiadywałeś się w trakcie oglądania swojej ulubionej serii, że to anime to nie bajka ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem i morałem, który powtarza się dzieciom ku przestrodze. Zwykle gdy oglądałeś serie albo krytykowałeś idiotyzm tej postaci lub byłeś smutny, bo nawet zaczynałeś lubić tą postać. Człowiek nie zmienia się od tak, bo tak postanowił. Zawsze w twoim zachowaniu będzie się przebijało twoje dawne „ja". Tylko ludzie z jego otoczenia mogą na niego wpłynąć, jednak by wywrzeć jakikolwiek efekt muszą być naprawdę charyzmatyczni. To czy zmienią cię na lepsze czy gorszę zależy od tego w jakie towarzystwo się wkręcisz. Może wyciągną ze środka ciebie kogoś wspaniałego, przywódcę wolnego świata, albo może od zawsze miałeś w sobie psychopatę i staniesz się zmorą tego uniwersum, bo skoro wiesz niby wszystko to będziesz w stanie wszystko zniszczyć. Jesteś anomalią tego świata. Sądzę jednak, że ze wszystkich opcji i tak wybierzesz obojętność i pozwolisz historii tego świata żyć swoim życiem. Może poddasz się chwili i przypadkiem staniesz się identyczny jak postać w którą się wcieliłeś czyli oczywiście nic nie zmienisz w biegu swej historii. Po co w ogóle się odrodziłeś skoro nic nie zrobisz?

Co odnośnie fabuły? W końcu mimo wszystko odradzamy się w naszej kochanej serii i prawdopodobnie jako ktoś bliski głównemu bohaterowi lub może nawet jako główny bohater. Skoro odrodziłeś się w samym centrum tego uniwersum to nawet jeśli początkowo nie będziesz kojarzył tego co się dzieję i gdzie jesteś to mimo wszystko doznasz olśnienia, że gdzieś to wszystko już widziałeś. To nieustające uczucie deja vu. Wspomnienia odnośnie serii choć początkowo mgliste będziesz odbierać jako bardzo dobrą intuicje w swoich wyborach, których na pewno się podejmiesz. Będziesz uznawał większość tego co robisz za dobry instynkt. Możliwe, że będziesz śnił o niektórych fragmentach z serii i będziesz uważał to za „pokręcone" sny, które mimo wszystko będą się ciebie trzymać cały czas w przeciwieństwie do innych. Możliwe, że zmienisz bieg fabuły, ale co ciebie to w tamtym momencie będzie obchodzić.

Przejdźmy z tego długiego wywodu do tego co w tym momencie jest chyba najważniejsze, czyli do tego dlaczego w ogóle to opisuje i tego dlaczego nadal to czytasz. Rozpocznijmy wreszcie historie o mnie, o wciągniętym do swej ulubionej w tamtym momencie serii i tego jak to nowe życie jako reinkarnacja poprowadziłem. Zacznę może od tego, że standartowo w poprzednim życiu byłam dziewczyną, którą niechybnie pokręcony los osadził w ciele chłopca.

Nic w ciągu tego felernego dnia nie zapowiadało, że skończy się on dla mnie tak tragicznie. To, że kierowcy w swoich używanych samochodach z Niemiec usiłowali mnie potrącić w każdym możliwym miejscu gdzie przechodziłam przez drogę nie było dla mnie wystarczającym sygnałem. W końcu to miasto tu każdy chce cię zabić. Musisz być stale czujnym, jak to mawiał Alastor Moody z Harryego Pottera. Tak poza tym spoko gość. Nie wspomnę nazwy miasta, ponieważ to nie jest istotne dla fabuły, zdradzę tyle, że kraj w jakim żyłam by po wschodniej stronie europy, dlatego w moim nowym życiu stałam się poliglotą. Dobrze, wracając do tematu. Jak to mówią do trzech razy sztuka, odnośnie tego, że prawie potrącił mnie samochód. Za trzecim razem „coś" w końcu mnie trafiło. Nie wiem co, bo wiecie kto w momencie śmierci zastanawia się czy trzasnął go stary pordzewiały samochód z Niemiec czy może ślicznie wylakierowane Porche, prawdopodobnie najnowszy model. Jedyne co wtedy czułam to w sumie był szok. Nie mogłam ruszyć nawet trochę moim ciałem, prawdopodobnie jak mnie trafił ten ktoś to był bardzo celny, skasował, że tak to kolokwialnie ujmę, mi kręgosłup. Mogłam tylko leżeć i wsłuchiwać się w te przytłumione z oszołomienia głosy, które prawdopodobnie wzywały pomocy. Ktoś do mnie podbiegł, kto chciał pewnie pomóc, ale cóż nie należał do tych umiejętnych i tylko pogorszył sprawę, bo przetrącił mi kark. Po tym urwał mi się film. W ten oto sposób zakończył się żywot dziewiętnastoletniej studentki pochodzącej z mało znanej miejscowości, która realizowała program z nieistotnego w tym momencie kierunku wydziału nauk społecznych, a zaczął się żywot pewnego małego Japończyka, którego przeznaczeniem było zostanie kimś wielkim w świecie jazdy figurowej.

I tu standardowy self-insert zaczął by opisywać jak to wyglądało jego odrodzenie, ja osobiście nie pamiętam. Dziecięca pamięć wycina ci to traumatyczne zjawisko jakim jest poród. Ja osobiście zaczęłam cokolwiek kojarzyć dopiero po standardowym klapsie od lekarza, który dają każdemu noworodkowi by sprawdzić czy z nim wszystko w porządku jeśli jest zbyt cichy po urodzeniu. Ja byłam, bo jeszcze niedawno w mojej świadomości przeżywałam śmierć. Ten klaps był niczym strzał w policzek na otrzeźwienie myśli. Wszystko było strasznie rozmyte, więc myślałam wówczas, że musiałam ostatecznie stracić wzrok. Odczułam radość, że czuje moje plecy i całe ciało, uznałam wtedy, że jest to bardzo pokręcony sen, albo jestem w śpiączce. Na początku tego nowego życia myślałam, że jestem w trakcie śpiączki, a to co się wokół mnie dzieje jest po prostu dziwna projekcją mojego umysłu. Moje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, gdy poczułam pierwsze inwazyjne badania odnośnie mojego nowego ciała, gdy zaczęto mnie kuć i dotykać w sposób jaki to zwykle robią lekarze, niby to delikatnie, bo niemowlak, ale i tak jak dla mojego nowego i delikatnego ciała boleśnie. Słyszałam wokół mnie mnóstwo głosów, które brzmiały dla mnie jak bełkot spod powierzchni wody. Zaczęłam wtedy płakać, bo skojarzyło mi się to z wypadkiem, nawet jeśli wówczas uznawałam to za sen.

Jako niemowlę doprowadzałam moich rodziców do skrajności. Płakałam, bo tęskniłam za poprzednim życiem, choć to była hipokryzja z mojej strony w końcu tak wiele razy chciałam wtedy urodzić się kimś innym. Wyrażałam moją frustracje nad tym jak bardzo niekomfortowe dla mnie było robienie w pieluchę czy to, że nie długo po „jedzeniu", gdy mi się odbijało, to co wcześniej wypiłam potrafiło na nowo znaleźć się w na zewnątrz. Nie lubiłam też smaku mleka, od zawsze w poprzednim życiu od niego stroniłam. Nawet nie musicie wyobrażać sobie mojej histerii, gdy odkryłam, że moja pielucha zawierała nie ten zestaw narządów co powinna. Po czasie moich histerii i rozpaczy naszła mnie filozoficzna apatia. Myślicie, że moi nowi rodzice mogli w końcu zacząć spać spokojnie? Niestety nie, teraz sami się zadręczali przez co nie mogli spać, bo w końcu dziecko, które notorycznie krzyczało zupełnie zamilkło, co znowu było oznaką, że cos jest nie tak. Zaczęli jeździć ze mną po lekarzach by odkryć przyczynę mojego nagłego milczenia. Niestety nie wiem co powiedzieli im lekarze, bo mój rozproszony zbyt dużą ilością bodźców dziecięcy umysł, nie pozwolił mi tego zarejestrować. Nieważne jednak co powiedział im lekarz, ważne że ich uspokoiło. Cudem jest w ogóle to, że pamiętam cokolwiek z tego okresu czasu, przecież człowiek tak naprawdę rejestruje co się dzieje i jest świadomy wydarzeń dopiero po drugim roku życia, to co było wcześniej jest tylko w naszej podświadomości. Pewnie to, że pamiętam jest skutkiem ubocznym mojej reinkarnacji.

Mój okres niemowlęcy można określić trzema słowami: płacz, sen, jedzenie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie mojej ciszy zaczęłam próbować mówić, gdy oczywiście wyszłam z depresji o utracie na zawsze mojego bycia dziewczyną, choć kto wie, matka natura lubi płatać biologiczne dowcipy. Może zacznę mówić o sobie w formie męskiej, bo zaczyna mi się mylić, gdy opowiadam.

Gdy zacząłem moje pierwsze próby mówienia, po tym jak wreszcie mój mózg zaczął rejestrować, że język jakim mówią ludzie, którzy mnie otaczają to japoński, starałem się być epicki i powiedzieć co ekstra. Niestety nic nie wychodziło tak jak powinno i krzyknąłem wtedy donośne „kuwa", co pewnie domyślacie się czym miało być. Moi rodzice odczytali to oczywiście jako moje pierwsze słowo, nawet jeśli nie znają jego prawidłowego i zamierzonego znaczenia. Me serce rozpiera radość, że nie wiedzą, że pierwsze słowo ich syna to obcojęzyczne przekleństwo. Poza tym byłem dosyć muzykalny, nie chodzi mi o granie na nerwach. Lubiłem sobie nucić ulubione utwory, które w poprzednim życiu uwielbiałem słuchać. Choć była to niemowlęca interpretacja to uważam, że brzmiała dobrze.

Na dziś skończę, może z moim wykładem. Nadszedł czas by nareszcie przejść do fabuły i prawdziwych wydarzeń niż wysłuchiwać wewnętrznych przemyśleń na temat wielu niedorzeczności ludzkich.

* * *

Jeszcze raz przepraszam, jeśli początek tego opowiadania jest nudny, ale nigdy nie byłam dobra we wprowadzeniach oraz wyraźnie wyrzuciłam tu z siebie mój wielki bunt. Obiecuje, że zachowam - postaram się - klimat YoI.


	2. Chapter 1

Nigdy nie lubiłam robić lub gdy w opowiadaniach znajdywały się przeskoki czasowe, ale w sumie muszę przyznać pod tym względem rację autorom wielu autorom – choć niechętnie. Powiedzcie szczerze, czy chcieli byście czytać o tym jak to niemowlęca reinkarnacja naszego protagonisty narzeka na to, że nic nie widzi (do 6. Miesięcy oczy dziecka zupełnie nie rozpoznają kształtów, można również dodać, że są technicznie daltonistami), musi robić w pieluchę, kompletnie nie rozumie co wokół niego mówią i wiele takich dylematów. Po prostu powiem, że cały okres niemowlęcy nowonarodzony Yuuri jest, przynajmniej w mojej historii, zrzędą. Niestety opieram tą postać głównie na moim toku myślenia, więc możliwe ze zrzędliwości i wielu „takich tam" nigdy nie wyrośnie – biedny Viktor. Oczywiście zrobię pewnie jakieś poboczne historie z przeszłości, bo takie opowieści rodziców zawsze są zabawne… gdy nie jesteś ich obiektem. Pominęłam pierwsze trzy lata. Tak a propo by nie być gorsza od innych „wspanialych" twórców, dodałam parę faktów do opowiadania, które mogą kolidować z oryginałem – bo jako autor tego ff mam do tego prawo.

Jeśli miałbym podsumować moje pierwsze lata, to jedyne co najbardziej zapada mi w pamięć to wizyty i terapeuty dziecięcego, ponieważ byłem nietypowym dzieckiem jako niemowlak byłem tym kontrolom poddawany regularnie do właśnie tego wieku. Oczywiście w domu nie nazywali tego „terapią". To były tylko „przyjazne wizyty u cioci/wujka", gdzie musiałeś robić różne rzeczy. Te wizyty były dziwne, to najlepsze jak mogę je podsumować. Na szczęście ustała ich regularność i są raz na jakiś czas. Musieli chyba uznać, że jestem jednak normalny.

Mój stres z tego felernego okresu czasu pozostawił niestety na moim ciele swoje piętno. Przez jakiś czas mój organizm doznał syndromu Marii Antoniny, czyli posiwiałem. Co prawda teraz na nowo mam swoje kruczoczarne włosy, zostało mi jednak jedno siwe pasmo. Skoro już przy wyglądzie jesteśmy to do moich niestandardowych cech mogę dodać tą specyficznie wyglądającą hetero chromie. Zawsze chciałem taką zobaczyć z bliska, ale posiadania jej to zupełnie inna sprawa. W moim przypadku jedno oko mam typowo brązowe, typowy kolor dla krajów Bliskiego Wschodu, a drugie było intensywnie błękitne jak niegdyś były moje oczy w poprzednim życiu. W sumie moje oczy przez to mają strasznie nawiedzony wygląd. Muszę wyglądać jak dziwadło, nigdy nie lubiłem wyróżniać się na tle szarej masy ludzkiej. W sumie pod tym względem jestem hipokrytą. Nie chciałem się wyróżniać, ale nie chciałem również być jak wszyscy. I weź tu zrozum kobietę. W tym przypadku, albo raczej w tym życiu – mężczyznę. Będę musiał ukryć to oko i zafarbować te siwe pasemko, wiem że to moje specyficzne akcenty, ale świat nie jest łagodny dla odmieńców.

Jak każde dziecko, musiałem zostać poddany procesowi socjalizacji, czyli wysłano mnie do przedszkola i na zajęcia dodatkowe podczas to których miałem się ponoć świetnie bawić i rozwijać zdrowe ciało. Moja mama była zaprzyjaźniona z miejscową tancerką, która nauczała baletu, choć były to zajęcia bardziej sezonowe, ponieważ brała ona jeszcze udziały w konkursach, więc nie zawsze miała czas. Minako, bo tak nazywała się owa tancerka, mieszkała niedaleko nas, więc poza rolą nauczyciela tańca, dla mnie przyjmowała również rolę opiekunki do dzieci. Lubiłem jej specyficzny charakter tak samo mocno jak lubiłem od czasu do czasu pokłócić się z nią o jakąś głupotę. W poprzednim życiu zawsze mi mówiono, że mam ostry język.

Powiem wam, że ciężko jest udawać dziecko. W sensie robić wszystko tak jak inne dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym. Nawet gdy starałem się być jak dziecko, cokolwiek to może znaczyć, dorośli widzieli moje odmienne zachowania. Nie potrafiłem bawić się z dziećmi tak jak inne przedszkolaki. Zachowywałem się wokół nich bardziej jak bardzo świadoma matka kwoka, zamiast się bawić to ich pilnowałem, czy nie robią czegoś niebezpiecznego lub starałem się ich odwodzić od głupich pomysłów.

Do moich niecodziennych zachowań należała również wysoki poziom inteligencji. Zostałem przeniesiony z przedszkola do szkoły przygotowawczej. Zostałem przeniesiony, bo i tutaj nie udało mi się udawać mniejszy poziom wiedzy niż posiadam. Możliwe, że to przez moją niecierpliwość i to, że chciałem iść szybciej na drzemkę niż udawać, że zagadka, którą nam zadali jest trudna i potrzeba na nią więcej czasu niż faktycznie ona wymaga. Zagadki były proste jak obsługa cepa, którego co prawda nie miałem nigdy w rękach, ale wiecie o co chodzi. W ten oto sposób właśnie zacząłem przeskakiwać klasy, bo byłem zbyt leniwy by udawać, że czegoś nie wiem, a gdy byłem zbyt leniwy by się zgłaszać to opiekuni i nauczyciele wymuszali na mnie odpowiedzi. Moje próby dziecinnych odpowiedzi były aż nadto oczywiste.

Siedzenie wśród starszych dzieci, które są już troszkę mądrzejsze na swój sposób przynosiło komfort mojemu umysłowi, jednak i tu nie było tak fajnie jakbym się mógł spodziewać. Mimo, że dzieci były „inteligentniejsze" od przedszkolaków nadal były boleśnie szczere z tym co myślą. Moje oczy i ten srebrny kosmyk włosów sprawił, że zaczęli sobie ze mnie żartować. Musiałem ich denerwować tym, że jestem od nich młodszy i mimo to prześcigam ich wiedzą. Pewnie to było ich powodem by zacząć mnie dręczyć. Ich wyzwiska w sumie z perspektywy czasu nie były jakoś specjalnie raniące, jednak jakaś cząstka mnie nadal była wewnętrznie dzieckiem, ale odczuwałem przykrość z ich nie miłych słów. Najbardziej zapadło mi w pamięć nazywanie mnie „nawiedzonym" przez te przeklęte oko. Zmieniłem te szkołę, po małym i niby to niewinnym incydencie. Na mojej ławce postawiono mały wazonik z kwiatem i mały liścik. Było na nim napisane bym wrócił tam skąd przybyłem. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale w Japonii, gdy umrze jakiś uczeń na jego ławce zwykle stawia się właśnie oto taki wazonik z kwiatkiem. Po tym wydarzeniu nigdy więcej nie przyszedłem do tej szkoły, tylko raz zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć plotkę, że wedle dzieci z tej szkoły popełniłem samobójstwo. Naprawdę miłe uczucie, polecam.

Po zmianie szkoły zaproponowałem mamie by zafarbowała mi to przeklęte siwe pasmo na czarno i zakupiła mi brązowe szkoła kontaktowe na lewe oko by zakryć to niebieskie oko. Nie chciałem być „Nawiedzonym Yuurim". Zgodziła się choć chciała mnie przekonać, że nic w moim wyglądzie nie jest złe i nie powinienem się wstydzić swojego prawdziwego wyglądu, że to nie on się liczy. Powiedz to wszystkim dzieciom, które mnie wyzywały to mamo, powiedz to im. To była moja jedyna myśl, której nigdy nie wypowiedziałem na głos.

Gdy miałem siedem lat, moi rodzice postanowili napisać mnie na naukę gry na fortepianie. Zrobili to, ponieważ uważali, że może w przyszłości będzie ze mnie kompozytor. Dlaczego? Stwierdzili tak, bo miałem w zwyczaju nucić różne piosenki, które lubiłem w poprzednim życiu. Powiem tak, nauka szła mi koszmarnie, ale nauczyciel był równie uparty jak ja i jak to mawiał „Możesz mnie znienawidzić, ale nauczę cię gry i jeszcze będziesz mi za to jeszcze dziękował". Wbrew mojej woli zostałem zgłoszony do konkursu z gry na fortepianie, w którym niechętnie wziąłem udział. O dziwo, nawet mi się spodobało. Nie wiem do tej pory jak i dlaczego, ale udało mi się zająć pierwsze miejsce. Nazwali mnie młodym geniuszem, choć nie brzmiało to jak pochwała. Nie wiem z której strony oni widzą mój geniusz, ale dlaczego mam się kłócić, na ten moment nie widzę żadnych konsekwencji. Zacząłem z pamięci spisywać wszystkie utwory jakie pamiętałem. Mogłem to zrobić dzięki nauce nut. Nim o jakimkolwiek utworze powiedziałem innym, najpierw bardzo dokładnie sprawdzałem czy na pewno one nie istnieją. Nie chciałbym być pozywany o prawa autorskie, albo coś w stylu, że przewiduje przyszłość.

Nie daleko mojego domu znajduje się lodowisko na którym można jeździć przez cały rok. Zaprosiła mnie na nie moje koleżanka, którą spotkałem w nowej szkole. Była mądrzejsza od innych dzieci i chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Ciężko mi się zawiera nowe znajomości, więc to ona musiała wykonać ten pierwszy ruch, jestem z natury bardzo nieśmiały, dopiero jak już się z kimś tak naprawdę zaprzyjaźnię i otworze na tą drugą osobę, wtedy dopiero wychodzi ta złośliwa i „sassy" strona mnie.

Dziewczynka była ode mnie rok starsza i nazywała się Yuuko. Potrafiła nawet nieźle jeździć na łyżwach, co było logiczne skoro to do jej rodziców należało lodowisko. Tam również spotkałem jej kolegę i imieniu Takeshi. Yuuko usilnie chciała nauczyć mnie jazdy na łyżwach powołując się na moją naukę baletu. Jej zdaniem to prawie to samo. To samo? Jedynymi różnicami są to, że łyżwiarstwo uprawia się na lodzie i podczas niego można złamać kark, tak poza tym to jest tym samym. Tak. Oczywiście. Jedyne co kojarzyłem wtedy odnośnie jazdy na łyżwach to jak jechać do przodu, w jakiś magiczny sposób zakręcić i oczywiście wiedziałem jak się zatrzymać. Moją ulubioną metodą na zatrzymanie się było wjechanie z impetem w barierkę ogradzającą lodowisko. Oczywiście dziewczynka zastrzegła mi, że nie pozwoli mi się połamać, tak samo jak obiecała, że Takeshi również do tego nie dopuści, co było kłamstwem. On uwielbiał na mnie wjeżdżać i sprawiać bym „zaliczył" lód. Moja pierwsze nauki jazdy nie poszły najlepiej, a moje wieczory po treningu polegały na umieraniu z bólu i zmęczenia. Byłem poobijany, moje nogi były poobcierane od łyżew, a na dodatek miałem potworne zakwasy. Co prawda na początku nie miałem żadnych umiejętności na lodzie, ale mimo wszystko czas spędzony na lodzie był dla mnie jednym tych miłych do wspominania. Z biegiem czasu nawet ból po nauce z Yuuko mi nie przeszkadzał dla tych kilku chwil na lodzie.

Nie minęło dużo czasu od kiedy zacząłem praktykować grę na fortepianie, a już byłem wielokrotnie nagradzany z konkursach. Nagrody nie były wielkie, bo to mimo wszystko były konkursy dziecięce, jednak moje imię zaczęło pojawiać się w krajowych wiadomościach. Zdobywałem „złoto" w konkursach, musieli w końcu mnie dostrzec. Wedle komentatorów moja gra była bardzo dojrzała i oryginalna jak na mój młody wiek. Wróżyli mi wielką karierę pianisty.

Teraz w wieku dziewięciu lat ogłuchłem. Właśnie niedawno oznajmiłem Yuuko, że dostałem się do konkursu międzynarodowego pianistów juniorów. Konkurs odbywał się w Kanadzie, ponoć w poprzednim życiu miałem tam rodzinę, nigdy ich nie spotkałem, dostawałem tylko paczki na święta, które dzieliłem wówczas z moim starszym od dwa lata bratem. Odnośnie konkursu. Yuuko była bardzo entuzjastyczna, tryskała z niej ekstaza. Tuliła mnie i radośnie piszczała prosto do uszów. Nie dość, że ogłuchłem to zostałem prawie zaduszony na śmierć. Wtedy zaczynałem wątpić, czy uda mi się dożyć tego konkursu. Obiecałem jej mnóstwo zdjęć z Kanady, pamiątki i oczywiście, że będę cały czas od niej pisać. Prawie udało mi się ją tym „ugłaskać", jednak po tym oznajmiłem jej za ile czasu się spotkamy i wtedy dobiła mi mój słuch do końca. No przynajmniej do dnia wyjazdu do Kanady.

Konkurs nie był specjalnie wymagający, w moim pojęciu, jednak było bardzo blisko do tego by osoba z drugiego miejsca zrzuciła mnie z podium. Zdobyłem pierwsze miejsce, ale poczułem się trochę zagrożony. Po tak dużej ilości wygranych moje ego zostało w pewnym sensie wstrząśnięte przez co postanowiłem po powrocie do domu ćwiczyć więcej. Po konkursie mój nauczyciel gry na fortepianie zaproponował mi w nagrodę, że zabierze mnie na pobliskie lodowisko. Był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy wyciągnąłem z mojej torby łyżwy jakbym wiedział wcześniej, że zabierze mnie w takie miejsce. Nie rozstaje się z moimi butami na nożach, jak to je uwielbiam nazywać. Cała skóra butów była przyozdobiona moim bazgrołami, którymi pierwotnie zakrywałem uszkodzenia łyżew.

Po tym jak się przygotowałem by móc wejść na lodowisko i właśnie wchodziłem na lód wpadł na mnie mały chłopiec, który był prawdopodobnie młodszy ode mnie o połowę moich lat. Musiałem sprawdzić czy aby się dzieciak nie uszkodził, jednak ten był jednym z tych dzieci, które nie ważne jak twardo uderzą mają tendencje wstawać i się jeszcze z śmiać z tego co zrobili. Przedstawił się jako Jean-Jacques. Towarzyszyłem mu przez większość czasu zabawiając go, nie był irytującym dzieckiem, więc nie miałem problemu z jakby opiekowaniem się nim. Jedyne co było przykre to, że na początku stwierdził, że jestem „panną". Moja nowo nabyta męska duma została kopnięta. Nie wiem czemu, ale zdawał się mi w jakiś sposób znajomy.

Ogłuchłem od fanowskich okrzyków i pisków mojej przyjaciółki Yuuko, która zachwycała się nad rosyjskim łyżwiarzem Viktorem Nikiforovem. Miałem dziesięć lat, a ten człowiek mimo, że był ode mnie starszy tylko o cztery lata podbijał świat swoją jazdą. O przepraszam on nie podbijał świata, on po nim stąpał niczym bóg i wywracał go do góry nogami. Yuuko zachwycała się kolorem włosów Viktora i jego kwiatową koroną, której odcień ponoć wydobył głębie koloru oczu samego łyżwiarza. On przynajmniej nie miał wad w swoim wyglądzie jak ja. Nieuniknionym było to, że nie długo razem z Yuuko i Takeshim będziemy próbowali jego choreografii. Ja i Takeshi nie zamierzaliśmy jej tego zabraniać, Yuuko była dla nas obojga boginią za którą podążaliśmy. W trakcie jej zachwytów, Yuuko zapytała mnie czy nie fajnie byłoby jeździć tak samo jak Viktor. Niepewnie się zgodziłem, choć wiedziałem, że nie jestem sportowcem. Mimo to tamtej nocy po obejrzeniu występu Viktora przejrzałem Internet z poszukiwaniu konkursów amatorskich na łyżwiarzy w moim wieku.

Miałem trzynaście lat, gdy ponownie zająłem pierwsze miejsce w konkursie międzynarodowym. Mimo iż polubiłem grę na fortepianie i prywatnie czerpałem z tego radość, to wygrywanie nagród nie sprawiało mi już takiej radości jak kiedyś. Zacząłem odczuwać tą niezdrową rywalizacje wśród innych pianistów. Wcześniej była miedzy nami przyjaźń, minimalna ale jednak. Czasem obawiałem się pić wodę z butelki, którą na dłuższy moment zostawiłem samą, nie wiadomo co do niej mogli dosypać za środek na przeczyszczenie. Najgorsze było to, że to nie tylko dzieci ale i ich opiekuni chcieli mnie wykluczyć z konkursów. Najwyższy czas się obudzić, witaj w prawdziwym świecie Yuuri – powiedziałem to sobie wtedy.

Po powrocie z konkursu oddałem moją nagrodę rodzinie i oznajmiłem, że chcę się uczyć łyżwiarstwa, muzyki za granicą jak i kontynuować tam całą moją edukacje szkolną. Nie minęło dużo czasu jak do moich drzwi zapukał Celestino Caldini i zabrał mnie na lotnisko, z którego miałem się udać do Detroit. Zrezygnowałem z dotychczasowego nauczyciela gry, nauczył mnie już wszystkiego czego mógł mnie nauczyć. Jestem w stanie już sam sobie dać radę.


End file.
